I'm in Yugioh! WaitWhat! REWRITE!
by Yami's Queen Of Games
Summary: Officially adopted from Avion Vadion! Arelia is just a girl with a messed up home life. With an abusive dad and no mother, she knows that her life will never be happy. Until suddenly she is thrown into the world of Yugioh! Why is Yami saving her instead of Tea? And why is it that she has a connection with Egypt?
1. rewrite

So I have been given full permission to adopt this fanfiction from Avion Vadion! I'm a huge fan of the original work and was heartbroken when she abandoned it. So I kindly asked her if I could adopt it and she agreed! So I'm here to tell you to be expecting the first few chapters (with some changes!) to be uploaded soon! I'm very excited for this story and hope you all are too!

Remember to Believe in the Heart of the Cards dear readers!

~ Yami's Queen Of Games


	2. Chapter 1

My life isn't what I would call 'normal'. That's all I have to say. My friend, the author, is nice enough to help me write this all down and post here. Even though it isn't really a fanfiction, despite how much it seems like it. This is all 100% truth. You don't have to believe any of this actually happened...but it would mean a lot if you did. This is the story of my messed up life and how I actually realized it was reality and not a dream. How I realized that I was an Egyptian queen. How I begun to fear for not only my life...but my friends as well. This is my story.

My Life sucks. That's all I have to say. And my father knows it. Hell, he's the main reason as to why it sucks. It's the same routine over and over. I go to school, come home, and get the shit beat out of me. I never fight back, knowing he would kill me if I did. So I just lie there on the ground, hoping that he doesn't kill me.

I mean what can I say?

"Hey there. My name is Arelia Zephyria Vadion and my father Viros, is an insane guy who loves to abuse me. Not to mention he scares off any friends I could have possibly had. Today just happens to be my 16th birthday, meaning an extra beating for me! Woo!" ("Note my sarcasm")

I looked up at my father, trying not to let him see the fear in my eyes. I'm on the ground, today he has decided that kicking me in the stomach and ribs is what my 'punishment 'shall be. He stood over me and smirked cruelly, lifting his leg high into the air. I flinched, but could not stop the scream as he brought down his foot on top of me.

It was hard enough that I felt all of the air leave my lungs. I recoiled at the iron taste of the liquid that entered my mouth. Blood.

Blood dripped from my mouth and onto my stomach. I closed my dark brown eyes from pain, listening to his evil laughter. God must have hated me. And I don't even know why! I've been a good kid these past years, ignoring the pain my father caused me. I went to the church and prayed, prayed that I could one day escape this hell. But...my prayers were never answered.

I came to terms with the fact that there was no God. No...I was by myself. No one could help me. My blonde bangs covered my eyes as silent tears fell down my cheeks. Somebody Just get me through this nightmare...I can't escape this hell.

Viros delivered one final kick to my stomach, making me gasp in pain. He smirked and said, "I think that's enough for now, Precious Gold." His deep voice would make anybody shiver, However I shivered in fear, unlike anybody else. Viros could sweet talk any woman into getting or doing what he wanted. That's how I was born. Mother...I need you. Why'd you have to go?

Viros walked out the door, saying he forgot to grab something. He also told me, "You better be in the house when get back...or else." I nodded and said,

"Yes F-Father." It's not like I ever leave the house except for school anyway. And even then I can barely go because of what I'm put through. 'No Mercy' was his one and only rule. And he followed it well, for it was one of the only things he never showed me. Mercy and love. The emotions he lacks. He had it when he was with mom but now... I gripped the edge of the desk that he always slams my head into and pulled myself up, stumbling. A blood puddle formed around my feet, coloring them red. As much as I hate seeing my own blood...I loved the color. Call me crazy, but I felt a strange connection to it. I always felt that I had gained amnesia when I was little, so I forgot something important. But red...Crimson red...it was part of them somehow...I just don't know how yet.

I dreaded the fact that I would have to clean up the blood puddle later. I quickly swallowed the blood that was in my mouth and the puke that followed after. I stumbled up the stairs, using the rail for balance. After I was up, I limped to the bathroom and pulled out the rag and gauze that I hid under the sink. I quickly wet the rag and sat down on the toilet seat, wiping away the dry blood on my stomach. I winced as the cold wet rag touched my heated skin. I've had worse...much worse.

Once I was done I turned on the water and began to fill the tub. I got in and watched as the water turned that lovely Crimson color.

x.x

I situated myself on the ground and when I was ready, I turned on the TV. I never left hints for Viros to see, that showed I was watching TV. He would kill me, but hey, what's life without a little rebellion?

I quickly stuck in Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0, ignoring the storm that was brewing outside. Episode 1 started to play and I quietly sang along with the opening and frowned when Yugi told the one kid,

"Eh? That's alright. The team I'd join would lose." In a way...I could relate to Yugi. I didn't really have any friends either and we both get bullied. It was at that moment, a loud clap of thunder made me scream and latch onto the TV. I didn't realize however, that this movement would change my life forever. The lightning hit the electric cord outside, and the lightning traveled down it onto the wires, into the house, onto the outlet, onto the TV, and onto to me, sending electric pulses through my body. I screamed and fell forward as a black portal formed on the TV, blacking out.

x.x

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I sat up, placing a hand on my head and groaned. "Ugh...my head..." I felt like I smashed through a tunnel of bricks! My vision finally cleared and I saw that I was behind a school of some sort. I blinked and paled, if that possible since I was so figgin' pale already.

"Hey...a-are you okay?" A timid voice asked. I blinked and turned my head. Standing there was a boy with tri-colored hair and bright Amethyst eyes. The base of his hair black, his bangs gold and the trim the same shade of purple as his eyes. His face slightly resembled that of a baby panda. My eyes widened in shock. "Hello?" He asked. I didn't know what to say.

I mean, here was Yugi Mouto standin-well kneeling next to me! Quick! Act normal! Wait...did he ask me something? I opened my mouth to say something only to burst out coughing.

Yugi panicked and slapped my back a few times, only to have his eyes widen when I coughed out blood.

"Ah! Are you okay!?" He asked, voice going up a pitch. "I-I didn't hurt you did I!?" I shook my head quietly.

"No." I told him, only to flinch at the sound of my voice. It was scratchy and sounded as though I haven't spoke for days. "I-I'm fine." I said, only to cough again.

Yugi frowned, worry evident on his face. "My Grandpa's shop isn't that far away." He told me, helping me stand up. I coughed again. "He might have something that could help. C-Can you walk?"

"I...I think." I replied unsure. I tried to walk, only to stumble and fall on my knees. "Okay...maybe not." I said with a slight smile.  
"I-I'll help you." He said and hesitantly wrapped my arm around his shoulder and stood back up. I then noticed that I was at least a head taller than him. I knew I was short but come on! I didn't say this aloud though. "I'm Yugi by the way." I smiled lightly. "Yugi Mouto."

"Names Arelia. Arelia Vadion at your service." I flinched. "Well...not currently anyway." He cracked a sad smile.

X.x

"Grandpa! I need help!" Yugi called as we entered the shop. An old man about his height, with gray tri-colored hair, with a black bandanna, Amethyst eyes and wearing overalls walked out from behind a counter.

"Yugi?" He asked. "What's the matter?" He then saw me and gasped. "Set her on the couch. You can tell me what happened later!" Yugi did as told and helped me lay down on the couch in the shops living room? He moved my bangs out of my face and placed a hand on my forehead. He gasped and removed his hand.

"You're burning up!" He exclaimed. Damn, looks like my not-being-sick streak is ruined. I haven't been sick in years.

"101.2" Grandpa read after taking my temperature. "You really are sick. Yugi, heat her up some chicken soup, please." Yugi nodded and left the room. I blinked. "Just what have you gotten yourself into?" Grandpa asked me. "You look as though you've been living on the streets!" I didn't really know what to say. SO I just blinked and this is what came out of my mouth,

"Uh...no?" Didn't expect that no did ya? You probably expected me to say yes and have them take me in and care for me. I'm not some Mary Sue tho that you are use too! Grandpa raised a brow and looked at me suspiciously.

"You are, aren't you?" It was at that moment Yugi came back. Dude! You're my hero! Yugi just save the day!

"Here. It might be a bit warm..." He looked apologetic. I situated myself to where I was sitting up. I smiled at him and took the bowl.

"Thanks." I said and did what Jade did from Jackie Chan. I drank the soup.

"Chew it first!" Grandpa scolded, lightly hitting me on the head. Even if it wasn't that hard, I still flinched from the contact. It was a habit. Yugi looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. 'Please don't say anything Yugi'. I didn't say anything afterwards as I silently chewed and swallowed the soup. When I was done I gingerly placed the bowl on my lap, feeling a lot better now that I've got food in my stomach, half expecting to be hit.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked. I blinked and looked up, smiling. It was kinda impossible not to, looking at his worried face.

"Much better, thanks. Now that I got food in my stomach!" I laughed lightly.

"Now tell me what happened." Grandpa ordered, serious.

"I-kinda-ah, woke up behind a school." I admitted, looking anywhere but at them. I mean I'm standing in front of a fictional character that I love! And how lame is it that I wake up on the ground? Isn't it supposed to be one of those fanfictions that you read and the main character gets introduced in a cool way?

Yugi continued, "School was over so I took the shortcut, only to find her passed out behind the school. I asked if she was okay and she just started coughing up blood! Her clothes are torn, she had bruises and cuts everywhere-Grandpa! I think she's homeless!" I blinked at that assumption. Homeless? Well I guess I am, considering that my house is nowhere to be seen!

"Then it's decided." Grandpa said, crossing his arms as he and Yugi looked at each other. Yugi nodded.

"W-what is?" I asked looking at the both of them. "What's decided."

"You'll be living here from now on." Yugi told me, eyes bright and hopeful. Just like how I met him, only without the sadness and worry. My eyes widened and it was then I noticed he wasn't wearing the puzzle? Was it before Season 0 started?

"I just can't let a young teenager fend for herself and live on the streets. Just what kind of man do you think I am? It won't be free of course. You will have to help around the shop as payment. I'll even enroll you into the same school as Yugi." As he was saying this both mine and Yugi's' eyes widened. Hell, I think my jaw dropped to the ground! I know Yugioh was dubbed by 4kids so it's cheesy and everything, but this was insane!

"You-you're serious?" I chocked out. This is one insane dream.

"Yes! Very! Now you can have the room next to Yugi's." He said. "We'll get your uniform in 3 days. Now, I need to go call the school." He picked up the phone, dialed a number, and left the room. I blinked and looked at Yugi.

"Is he always like this?" I asked. Yugi smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"He's having one of his days...?" He said, but it sounded more like a question. I laughed and Yugi slowly joined in.

X.X 3 days later.

"No way in hell am I wearing that." I bluntly said, looking at the girls uniform in disgust. The jacket was a bright pink, with a way to short baby blue skirt and tie. It was cute, but wayyy to short!

"You have to Arelia." Yugi told me. "It's the school dress code." I blinked and scanned the room. I quickly walked over, grabbed the guys uniform that I thought would fit me, and made my way to the dressing room, ignoring the calls saying that I was supposed to wear the girls. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I frowned, realizing something was off. I unbuttoned the jacket and nodded, smiling. I walked out.

"Whattya guys think?" I asked, turning in a circle.

"I will say one thing." Grandpa started. "You are extremely skinny."

"True." Yugi agreed. He then frowned confused. "But why are you wearing the guys?" I glared at the pink monstrosity.

"It's too...pink...and girly...and the skirt is way to shirt. It goes up past mid-thigh!" I exclaimed. "The person who created the outfit is sexist!"

"None of the other girls seemed to care." Yugi told me. I shrugged and replied with,

"I'm not like other girls." I turned to Grandpa. "When do I start Highschool?"

"Tomorrow." He said, I wish then that I would have noticed the gleam in his eye.

x.x Tomorrow.  
Waking up it was time for school. I was pretty excited, to say the least. This dream was really weird and stuff, but it was still interesting to wonder what was going to happen next. I've never had dream that seemed to last this long before. I guess I must be dead asleep then!

After taking my shower, I went to get dressed. I looked for my uniform but couldn't find it? I know that I left it right here! Suddenly I looked down and saw my uniform…..in shreds!

How….?

''GRANDPA!" I screamed. He came up the stairs and looked at what I was holding.

"Mhm. Seems that you'll have to wear the girls' uniform after all Arelia" With that he walked away.

''WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I listened as the bell rang for the final time that day. I looked over at Yugi, who was currently building a tower of cards from his deck. I looked at it in awe. I never could do that, as much as I tried, it always fell. My hands were just too shaky to do it.

"Hey Yugi!" A guy called, making Yugi look up and knock the card tower over. I frowned as Yugi looked down at his fallen tower upset. "Don't just play by yourself! Why not play basketball with us sometime!?"

"Eh? That's alright. The team I join would lose..." He said sadly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"That's true." The guy said bluntly, agreeing. I frowned. He looked at me. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I said bluntly. He nodded and ran out of the room, dribbling the ball.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!"

I watched as Yugi gathered up his cards and let out a small scream of surprise when he yelled,

"Ah, that's right! What if I finish that today!?" He took an Egyptian styled gold box out of bag and set it on his desk. He laughed happily. "I've always got it with me! It's my treasure! In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret! So...here's the quiz. The treasure in this box is something you can see, but is something you never seen before." He then made to lift the lid up off the box. "So! What is it? The answer is..." He was cutoff when someone swiped the box out of his hands.

A blonde with brown eyes was holding the box, looking bored. Yugi blinked and looked up at him shocked.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi, why are you talkin' to yourself?" He asked. "Can see, but can't see, sayin' a bunch of stuff I don't get." Yugi hurriedly got up out of his seat and went to grab the box back, but Joey lifted it up out of his reach. Yugi began to jump up and down, trying to grab it.

"Ah! Please return that! Return..." I got up out of my seat and went to grab the box, but I was only a head taller than Yugi, not to mention Joey threw the box in the air, placed a hand on a desk and jumped over it, landed, and caught the box.

"Man, timidly treasuring dis box...Ya know Yugi..." We ran over. "Dat's the part of you dat really pisses me off." I glared and he finally noticed me. "Who's dis?" He asked. I took a step forward and lifted a fist up.

"You really shouldn't take things without permission y'know." I told him, a threat looming at the edge of my voice. He nodded and turned away.

"I don't fight girls." What? I was flabbergasted.

"Are you calling me weak?" I asked confused. His attention was back on Yugi so he ignored me.

"Let me coach you into being more of a man! You want dis box back right? If so, den come at me full force!"

"I...I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi screamed. Joey screamed and plugged his ears.

"You got no guts, but you got a loud voice!"

"Ah, just give me my box back!" I went to grab the box but Joey just pushed me back lightly.

"I told you! I don't fight girls!"

"Please-" Yugi was cut off by another voice.

"Yeah. Stop it Joey!" Joey smirked and funny music began to play in the background. I blinked and looked around confused. What? What in the world is happening?

"Oh? You want something? First year, student president reject...clean up member Tristan!?" Tristan frowned and glared. Tristan was about Joey's height, meaning they were tall, and had pointy brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm not a clean up member...I'm a beautification member!"

Joey covered his ears again annoyed. "Your voice is loud too!" I was watching the scene in amusement. It was much more hilarious seeing it in person. Tristan crossed his arms.

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president, but...I'm reborn as a great man. As a beautification club member." Joey and I just ignored him after that. Joey turned around and leaned towards Yugi asking,

"By the way, what's in the box?" His face held curiosity.

"You can look! Just don't lose it!" Yugi told him. "It's extremely important to me!" Joey stood up and lifted the lid, looking into the box.

"Listen when a person's talking!" Tristan yelled, realizing we were ignoring him. Joey closed the lid and lowered the box, a dull expression on his face.

"What? How boring." I took this moment as a chance to snatch the box away. His face held that of surprise. Haha.

"Arelia!" Yugi exclaimed when I grabbed the box and handed it to him. Tea then walked in. "Tea!?" He asked when he saw the brunette.

"If it's boring then give it back!" I shouted, stealing Tea's line. I looked at her thinking, 'Ha! I totally stole your line!'

Tea spoke up, glaring at me a little. "Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself...you're the weak one!"

"I'm not bullying da weak!" Joey denied, Brooklyn accent leaking. "I'm makin' Yugi a man!"

"Usunari!" I shouted, scaring a purple haired girl. I panicked.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't- I wasn't talking to you! Sorry!"

"Miho!" Tristan exclaimed. Miho? Guess this really is season 0.

"I was surprised! Miho said, only to look down sadly. "There are so many people that Miho still hasn't had lunch..."

"That's no good!" Tristan said with a red face. "I'll go buy it for you right away!" Tristan is so whipped.

"Ah wait! I'm goin' too!" They then ran out the door. I blinked. Huh, still strange even in real life. Im guessing this isn't a dream, because it's been 4 days. But it still doesn't seem impossible to me. If it hadn't been for this morning.

Xx This Morning

"Come on Arelia let's go! I don't want to be late!" Yugi said, and started walking faster. I ran to catch up with him when suddenly I tripped. Pain washed through me as I landed on the side walk. Wait pain? In dreams you didn't feel pain? That could only mean….

XXX

"Man! Those guys!" Tea exclaimed annoyed.

"What was that about...?" I wondered, not noticing Yugi look at me.

XXXXLater.

"Impressive, they're pretty scared of you, Tea." Yugi commented.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me." She replied. I was watching this scene with little interest. I was leaning back in my chair, hands behind my head, and legs on my desk. "Yugi! Sometimes you got to have guts!" She told him sharply, startling me, sending me and my chair backwards onto the ground. I let out a yelp of pain when I landed on my back. They didn't notice. I got up and rubbed my back.

"But...Joey isn't that bad a guy." Yugi replied.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you!" Yugi blinked as Tea pointed to the box. "By the way, what is this?" I sat up quickly, blonde hair a mess, and crawled over to the desk they were at, as music played in the background.

"Oh, right! Tea, you and Arelia haven't seen it yet right? Let me show you my secret." Yugi said.

"I'll keep it secret. Let me see! Let me see!" Tea said. I nodded, trying not to squeal. I'd finally get to see it!

"My lips are sealed."

Yugi opened lifted the lid slowly, as not to damage it. We looked at the pieces in awe. It almost seemed that they were glowing, which they were. I gasped. It was, indeed, beautiful.

"Eh? It's so pretty!" Tea exclaimed.

I picked up piece of the puzzle and looked at it. And for a second I could've sworn it glowed when I touched it. I pretended to be confused. "Is it a puzzle?" I asked, voice filling with excitement. Even though Yugi was the only one who could solve it I couldn't help but be excited. I loved solving puzzles! And this puzzle just happened to hold an ancient Egyptian pharaoh! He nodded.

"I haven't finished it, so I don't know what it's shape is yet!" Yugi exclaimed. I grabbed a piece that looked like it would go with the one in my hand and put them together. To my surprise...it clicked. My eyes widened in surprise. I carefully placed the two combined pieces back in the box before anyone noticed. "So it's something you can see, but can't!"

"I see." Tea said.

"My house is a game store, so we got games from various countries." Yugi explained. "This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin, it's a very rare puzzle."

For some reason...the word Egypt peaked my interest.

"Egypt?" I asked, blurting the word out before I could stop myself. Wonderful...just wonderful.

"Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here." Yugi said and continued in a dark voice. "The person who solves this puzzle will have this wish granted." He burst out laughing. "Ha ha! Yeah! I said too much!" He gained a sad look. "You must think I'm dumb...I see it in your eyes, Tea."

Tea laughed nervously. "No way!" Yes way. "So, what do you wish for?" I rolled my eyes.

"If he tells you it won't come true, obviously." She glared.

XXXAfter school.

We walked past Ushio, this episodes bad guy, and watched him and the other people do their routine cheer thing. I was debating whether I should drag Yugi away from here and avoid a bunch of trouble, or let the plot continue. I decided number 1 and grabbed his arm and went to pull him away but Ushio stopped us.

"Wait a moment you!" We stopped. "You're Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion, right?"

"Yes." Yugi said after a moment.

"Actually, I want to ask you something." He leaned down close to us and I couldn't help but stare at his eyebrows. Seriously! They were like mountains!

'God! Those eyebrows are huge!' I thought, gaining a disturbed look on my face. 'I can't stop staring at them! Hasn't he ever heard of tweezers?' I then realized I missed half the conversation.

"You two can relax. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard."

"Eh? But I haven't really experienced that! Excuse us!" Yugi said, taking my hand, and ran.

x.x Game shop.

"Grandpa! We're home!" Yugi called, opening the door. Only to have his eyes widen in surprise. "Tea!?" I blinked and looked in the shop.

"Hi."

"It's been so long since I came over to play." She told Yugi, smiling.

"You're late, Yugi! Arelia!" Grandpa scolded. "By the way Tea, you've grown so much!" Grandpa winked. "Especially your chest! It's finally 80 centimeters? Wonderful!"

Tea forced a smile.

'what's up with this guy?' I thought, weirded out. ' And to think that he is now looking out for me'

"Oh! Yugi! I heard from Tea. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on it?"

"Who's giving up?" Yugi asked. I chuckled lightly.

"That puzzle is above Human knowledge. You can't do it." Grandpa told him. I shook my head. Yugi can do it. "By the way, there's a lot of history behind it."

"History?" Tea asked.

Grandpa gained a dark look, spooking all three of us. "An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle. They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley... But, everyone in that excavation died mysteriously." My eyes widened. I remember...my mother...she died in an Egyptian excavation. Or at least that's what I was told. "The second to last person left this behind because he wanted to live, but the last...Amaira, was her name, took the box out of the tomb, and right before she died...said...'Shadow Games.'" Amaira...my mothers name. But...it can't be her. No, I won't believe it.

"Yugi! This puzzle sounds dangerous!" Tea told him.

"Shadow Games? Yami no Game." Yugi said, translating it easily. "What's that? I like it."

"Look at the symbols carved in this box." Grandpa said, walking over and pointing at it. "The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power."

"I see!" Yugi said. He then raised the box in the air exclaiming, "So my wish will come true!" Yugi turned around and had an excited look on his face. "I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it now!" Tea sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Grandpa gained a greedy look on his face.

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" He tried to grab form Yugi who ran and hid behind me.

"You're only thinking of value! No!"

LAter at night. OHhhhhh.

"I think that blocked it..." I heard Yugi mumble as he tried to solve the puzzle. I was watching him work, just out of boredom and excitement. It didn't take long for him to pass out. I shook my head and laughed lightly, walking over and picked him up. I slowly set him on the bed, as not to wake him and pulled the covers over him. I started to walk out of the room but was stopped when I saw the puzzle pieces glowing lightly out of the corner of my eye. I slowly walked over to it confused, seeing how the closer I got, the brighter the glowing became.

"What? Why are you glowing?" I asked mystified, picking up a piece. I nearly dropped it from shock. Instead of it being cold, like I thought it would be, it was warm at the touch. I looked around the room, feeling that someone else was in here. I looked toward Yugi. Nope, Yugi was fast asleep. I looked at the piece in my hand, to Yugi, and back.

I let out a small sigh, thinking carefully. "Look...I know you probably don't trust me or anything..." I kept my voice low. "Heck, I may even sound like a psycho. But...I'm not...from this dimension. I come from a place where you are all anime and manga characters. Believe me, I thought I was dreaming when I first arrived, but it's been at least 5 days. But...please, protect Yugi from the dangers he'll have to face in the future. I know you don't believe me when I tell you this, but please. Please, protect him. I don't...I don't want him to get hurt." I felt something warm touch my cheek, something that felt like a finger. I quickly placed my hand on my cheek and felt it touch something cold.

A tear. I was crying. I quickly set the piece down, gently. And made my way out of the room, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. But not before I heard someone whisper,

"I promise."

X.x Next day.

"Yugi, Arelia, a moment." Ushio said.

"Ushio, why do you want to see us?" Yugi asked. I clenched my fists as we followed him into an alley.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll both be pleased." We both gasped at what we saw. They were in worse shape than I imagined. They both had a black eye, and were bleeding. Tristan had a lot of cuts and bruises, but not as bad as Joey. 'Man that had to hurt'

"I-It's hurts...' Tristan muttered. Joey opened his eyes and saw us. We ran forward.

"Tristan! Joey!" We screamed. Ushio stopped us with his arm.

"What do you think Yugi? Arelia?"

"H-How could you...why would you...?" I trailed off frightened.

"I told you, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard." He pointed at himself. "That's why we've been punishing these bullies." We looked at Joey and Tristan.

"No...Ushio...this is just too terrible!" Yugi exclaimed. We ran over to them.

"Joey? Tristan!? Are you guys okay?" I asked, kneeling in front of them. I winced at the amount of blood. So much blood.

"Yugi, Arelia...damn you both...are you satisfied..?" He asked, glaring slightly. Kinda hard to do with a black eye.

"You wrong!" Yugi exclaimed, mortified that Joey asked such a thing. "Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing!?"

"He's right." I told him nodding. "I wouldn't wish such a fate upon anyone." 'Except Viros.' Ushio pushed Yugi towards me. I caught him, but fell on my back. I groaned.

"Ah! Arelia!?"

"Move! We are not yet done with the punishing!" Yugi gasped and watched horrified as Ushio kicked Joey in the chest, making him cough up blood. My vision was blurrily and the edges were starting to turn black. I watched blurrily as Yugi ran in front of the two boys and stretch his arms out. My eyes widened, and though I knew it would happen, I did not want it to.

"Stop it!" He shouted. I got up, stumbling and moved in front of Yugi.

"Hurt them anymore and I will make your life hell!" I threatened.

"What are you covering these guys for?" Ushio asked. "What strange kids. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have! Punch! Kick!"

"Do you think...you can hurt my friends!?" Yugi yelled.

"Friends?" Joey mumbled. I paled a bit and nodded. Ushio laughed.

"Friends!? What rare kids! They're bullies who exploited you!"

"They' weren't bullying me." Yugi told him. "Joey just wanted me to be a man!"

"Man you're complete weirdos. Very well." Ushio said. "It's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees is 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen!?"

X.x Game shop: Yugi's room.

I handed Yugi another piece of the puzzle and he tried to figure out where to put it.

"What'll we do?" Yugi asked me. "20,000 yen!? I don't have that kind of allowance... What'll we do? What are we supposed to do?" I saw the puzzle was close to completion and tried to hide my excitement. "Weird...I feel like crap...I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today!" He clicked in another piece that I handed to him. "There...wow! Perhaps...Perhaps!?" He clicked in another piece. "I did it! I did it! All that's left is to put in the final piece and then it's done!" He reached out his hand to me for me to place the final piece in his hand. I reached in the box only to blink. Oh yeah...Joey stole it... I looked at Yugi.

"Heh heh heh...There are no more pieces..." I trailed off nervously. Yugi's face gained that of shock.

"Not here...the last part?" He stood up. "No!" I looked at him worried.

"Maybe we left it at school...?" I suggested. I stood up. "I'll go look for it!"

"I'm coming with you!" Yugi told me with finality. I sighed.

'Looks like we're going to get beat up after all...'

ON the way to school.

"Without that part the puzzle is incomplete!" Yugi shouted as we ran and entered the school gates. "My wish won't be complete! Please, be at school!"

"Yo Yugi, Arelia." Came a dreadfully familiar voice.

"Ushio!" I said, trying to make my voice sound surprised. 'This isn't going to end well'

"You brought the bodyguard fee right? Good."

"No!" Yugi exclaimed. "We forgot something at school and came to pick it up! Anyways I can't..."

I gulped when Ushio smirked. "Hmm...Then it looks like you're going to need some education!"

After Ushio led us to an alley.

I watched in fear as Ushio kicked Yugi against the wall. He then turned to me, but I was frozen in fear. Ushio wasted no time in grabbing the collar of my shirt and kneeing me in the stomach, which was still recovering from Viros. I gasped in pain and tears pricked my eyes. He me threw hard against the wall next to Yugi. I let out a small whimper.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education'." Ushio said. My vision was turning blurry and edges were going black. I was blacking out, I know it. And it didn't help that I was bleeding again. He went to walk away but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey!" I heard Joey shout. I smiled lightly as I slipped into unconsciousness. They were...finally...here...

x.x

I woke feeling like I was flying. I opened my eyes to see a pair of Crimson red eyes stare down at me. I started to sit up but fell back down from the pain...and into an arm. I turned bright red. I looked at Ate-oops...I mean Yami, wide-eyed. I can't let spoilers get out now can I? I waved weakly, sill a bit tired.

"hi?" He raised a brow at me and it didn't take long for me to realize he was carrying me bridal-style. He stopped walking and set me against a wall.

"I re-bandaged your wound while you were unconscious." He told me and stood up. "Stay put." He ordered and started to walk away. I was confused for a moment before it hit me.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped and turned his head. "Are-are you going to challenge Ushio to a Shadow Game or have you already done that?"

"Shadow Game." He replied and walked off. When he was out of sight , I got up and limped in the direction he headed to.

'I gotta know if this is following the manga or not!' I thought determined.

I arrived and hid behind a tree when I saw Ushio pointing a knife at Yami, while holding money in his other hand.

"Die Yugi!" Ushio shouted as he went to stab him. My heart stopped. But it began to beat again as The Pharaoh jumped in the air dodging the attack.

'Manga...of course.' I thought.

"Just as I thought." Pharaoh said as the symbol of Horus glowed on his forehead. "You couldn't follow the rules. This eye can see nothing but what is in your heart. You're a greedy man who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me! PENALTY GAME!" I watched as he pointed a finger at Ushio and leaves began to fall around him. Ushio was grabbing the leaves and kept on shouting money. I gulped, a bit freaked but stayed where I was.

'That's even creepier than it was in the manga...' I thought. 'No wonder they never really show Season 0, it's a lot more ruthless then the others'

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Pharaoh asked. I jumped, startled, and fell from my spot behind the tree.

"Ow..." I groaned. I sat up and rubbed my head saying, "I had to know if it was following the manga or not." I glanced at Ushio, a bit freaked out. "Manga... apparently."

"Money! Money! All mine! Money!" Ushio shouted, grabbing at the leaves. I turned and looked up at the Pharaoh nervously.

"Don't...don't you think that was a bit harsh...?"

"Nonsense, he got what he deserved. In fact he should be grateful, I could've given him a harsher one." He said, his Crimson eyes gazing at me. I flinched and went to stand up.

"W-We should head back to the Game shop now!" I yelled the last part, as I stumbled and fell forwards. Yami quickly came and caught me before I hit the ground.

"You need help?" He asked, sliding an arm under my legs and another on my back, lifting me up bridal-style. I turned red.

"I-I can walk." I denied. He rolled his red eyes in amusement and disbelief.

"I highly doubt that. Now come, we need to get back to the shop."

"I can't come if you're carrying me!"

"Just sleep already. You need your rest." He told me.

x.x Tomorrow at school

"I finished the puzzle yesterday but I can't remember anything." Yugi said aloud. I gulped and laughed nervously as His face lit up. "Yeah! The puzzle! I finished it!" He exclaimed. I glanced at the puzzle nervously, but stopped when I saw Joey.

"Yo Yugi, Arelia." He greeted. We stopped walking.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. I looked back and forth between them as they talked.

"How are your injuries?"

"Fine...how about you?"

"I feel fine...speaking of which. Hey Yugi! Arelia! I also brought a treasure! Want to see it?" Joey asked.

"Yeah!" Yugi said and I nodded, holding back a laugh. Joey laughed.

"Sorry...My treasure is in plain view, yet you can't see it, so...I can't show it to you!"

"In plain sight but invisible...What's that mean?" Yugi mumbled confused.

"It's friendship! Yugi, Arelia, and Joey are visible, but our friendship is invisible." He explained. Yugi looked up shocked, before smiling.

"Yeah!" I smiled and looked at the puzzle. I mouthed,

"Thank you." The eye on the puzzle glowed a bit before returning back to normal.

Joey began to take off,losing his shoe in the process. "Well come on! We gotta get to class!"

I watched as Yugi grabbed his shoe off the ground and began chasing after him. "Joey! You forgot your shoe!" It took me a few moments to realize I just got left behind. My eyes widened and I dashed off after them, chuckling.

"Guys! Wait up!"

 **Here it is guys chapter 1! I hope you all like the changes that I have made!**


End file.
